<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obedient to a Fault by TheyroOfTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102325">Obedient to a Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyroOfTime/pseuds/TheyroOfTime'>TheyroOfTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, CATBOY LINK CATBOY LINK CATBOY LINK, Catboy Link, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, please let me know if this inspires any ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyroOfTime/pseuds/TheyroOfTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a blue-eyed beast, Link turns into a catboy when he's in the twilit realm. What're you gonna do about it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Obedient to a Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link blinked his eyes open, still hearing clanging from when he had been hit in the head. He brought a hand to his temple in response, then flinched. Something furry was on his head. He bolted upright and was instantly jerked back to the ground by his neck. Link coughed and felt around his throat… He was wearing a collar. It had a leash attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered down the leash and he saw that it was rooted to the floor. He looked around the room and saw that this floor belonged to a dark, grey-stoned, iron-barred prison cell. Someone beside him giggled. Link jumped, jerking the collar around his neck once again. He pulled it away from his throat with one finger and tried to catch his breath, looking around for the source of the giggle. A single bright eye met his own from the corner of the cell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to ask “Who are you?” But it came out as a little scream. No, not a scream. More like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>A meow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He clasped his hands over his mouth, then felt along the top of his head. The furry things were roughly triangle-shaped and bonded to his flesh. He thought about them and they twitched. They were his ears. But they were the ears of a cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a tail, too,” the source of the giggle said, startling him once more as she floated out of the shadows into the lighter, more open center of the cell. She was very small, with a full figure and shadowy skin. There were glowing runes on her skin in a soft blue. Half of her head, including one eye, was covered with an ornate grey mask. She was smiling in a way that felt ominous. Perhaps that was because of her fangs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true, though. He had a tail. He felt it bristle as the shadow stepped closer and started tickling his ears. He tried to flinch, but the collar held him in place. After a moment, he relaxed. It felt kind of nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. You’re a wild little kitty, aren’t you? But I still think you would make a good pet.” Instinctively, Link growled, but it turned into more of a purr. The shadow giggled. “Good kitty.” Her eye traveled down to his collar and the leash bolted to the ground. “Hmm… Would you like to get out of this thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded emphatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, Kitty. I’ll help you.” She paused. “If you also help me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link tilted his head, uncomprehending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You humans are always keen to make deals. Though maybe I shouldn’t say ‘humans’ anymore.” She flicked one of his ears, making him bristle. She giggled again. “Anyway, I’ll get you out of here.” She held up her hands and charged an orange ball of magic. Then she cast it at the ground, and his leash broke off the floor with a snap. Link stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tried to say, though it came out as a meow again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me yet,” the shadowy magician said, as if reading his mind. “I still need you.” She grabbed the broken end of the leash and wrapped it around her tiny wrist. “C’mon, now,” she said, jumping up and perching on his shoulders. She pointed toward a place near the cell door where two bars were pried further apart than the rest. “That way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link didn’t hesitate. He didn’t know where they were going, or how hard it would be. He didn’t know how this transformation had come about, or if he would ever regain his true shape. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be in this cell anymore. That was enough for meow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why. Thanks for reading ily stranger</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>